Valentine Surprises
by Splenda
Summary: Royai “I see sir. And why is Valentine’s Day so important?” she inquired, looking at him with a rather dull expression. The holiday had never meant much to her. OneShot


_Disclaimer: I OWN A TISSUE!!!_

_A/N: Yea, haven't written Royai in a while. So, let's have a stab at a LATE Valentine's Day fic. And let me assure you, this was a VERY weird fic to write while listening to Diary of Jane.

* * *

_

Riza made out another letter to some higher-up as always, with Roy's signature at the bottom. Tucking the document into an emblazed envelope and setting it aside, she suppressed a sigh and continued onto the next pile of papers. It was always the same. Or, seemingly like that at least. She went through a huge clump of papers all drowning in details and notes and ended up only having to sign off on my one or two pages nowhere near relevant to what the notes were on.

Her eyes shifted over to look at the Colonel who had managed to stay awake, but was occupying himself by seeing if he could stand a pen on his nose. Every few seconds it would drop and he would scramble to grab a hold of it and place it once again on his nose. It must have been going on for some time because he was starting to actually get good at it. Course, it could be the fact that he did this every damned day instead of paperwork!

The office was empty today. Havoc had gone on leave for a few days and Falman, Fuery, and Breda were working on something for Armstrong. So that left Riza and Roy. Or, that left Riza to do the paperwork and Roy to fiddle around with his pen.

"Colonel," it was the first thing she had said within the hour and caught off guard, he dropped the pen and it clattered to the floor.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Could at least get through the paperwork I left you. There really isn't all that much there. Just a few things needing signatures." It was more of a threatening order then a suggestion. Only those trained to her slight voice changes would pick up on the fact that she had spoken in an edgy toned sort of way. That meant do it now or she would throw a huge fit.

"Oh, of course Lieutenant. I was just getting started on those." A lie of course. But never the less, he disappeared behind his desk and came back up seconds later, pen in hand. "Soooo Lieutenant. You do anything… fun over the week?"

Returning to the paperwork, she realized at once that the only way for him to be able to get through the paperwork was to have something at least half-way distracting him. Sighing, she figured to follow along with it as long as it got the papers signed. "No sir, I haven't had time to do much. I've spent a few late nights here this week and went right home to sleep for a few hours before coming back."

"Oh." There was a slight mingle of guilt as Roy realized that maybe he was over working her a bit. It was true that she did a large majority of his work and it seemed that she had been in super mode the last few days.

"Well you should take a day off tomorrow. My treat to you. Do you know what tomorrow is Lieutenant?" He looked up, looking for a response from her.

Letting her eyes trail up to a small calendar in the corner of her desk, she looked at tomorrow's date and phased the best unimpressed look she could. "No sir. Please tell me what tomorrow is?"

He was a little confused by her total denial. He had just seen her look up at the calendar hadn't he? No matter, he would just answer her. "Why it's Valentine's Day Hawkeye."

"I see sir. And why is Valentine's Day so important?" she enquired, looking at him with a rather dull expression. The holiday had never meant much to her.

"Well, for one, it is the day of love you know? Don't you have anyone special to celebrate with?"

'If I said yes would you ask me who?' she thought, looking at him with a certain unreadable look in her eyes. Instead, she sighed and shook her head. "No, sir, I don't. But I'm sure you do, due to your very obvious social behavior."

Roy winced inwardly looked at her with a pained expression. "No, my Valentine's Day is going to be spent alone, although I really advise against it. The holiday gets boring unless you share it with someone."

"I see. Well, I will take your advice into consideration in the future."

"That's great. Oh well look at that! I'm done with all the papers and that means… I'm off for tonight. Go home a little early tonight Hawkeye and try to get some rest."

She opened her mouth to say something up the office door slammed shut and she sighed, looking back down at the papers she had left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riza opened the door to the office and stopped, eyes fixated on her desk. Havoc and Roy were both there, already 'working' away. But she sensed them slot to throw her glances as she entered and took slow steps towards her desk.

Then, perched in a deep navy vase were a dozen long stemmed deep crimson roses. There were sprouts of baby's breath placed in between each flower to fill up the space in the jar. Reaching out a hand, she ran a finger over a petal of one rose. It was soft and delicate. Real flowers. They seemed to be assembled by hand as there was no real master craftsmanship to it. But it looked heart felt and sweet.

Glancing around, she was a little less embarrassed to see that Roy had his own garden of delivered flowers and even Havoc had a few filled vases on his desk. Defiantly the lady admirers. Roy's was much more abundant. So much so that he barely had room to place a paper on his desk and sign it. Havoc's was far less in comparison, but still, a large of majority of his desk was covered.

Looking back at her dozen roses, she realized how small and pathetic it must look compared to their probably hundred or so they got. But still, there was something about them that screamed different and… charming.

Coming around her desk, she settled down and placed her bag at her side. There was a card on her desk… Maybe this would tell her who the mysterious roses were from. Picking up the deep lilac envelope, she slit the back and pulled out a small basic card. Taking a moment to compose herself, she opened it and red the slanted and slightly sloppy writing.

_Riza—_

_The flowers remind me of you. Beautiful and complex. Please allow me to take you out tonight for dinner. Besides, it's no fun being alone on Valentine's Day night._

_--Roy_

At that moment, it either Havoc or Roy looked close enough, they could see the small smile that played with the edges of Riza's lips. She slowly closed the card and placed it aside. Sitting for a minute she reread the words over in her head and felt a certain feeling something indescribable. And her answer could only be yes.

Besides, who likes to spend Valentine's night alone?

* * *

_A/N: It actually didn't come out **that **bad. I mean, it was slightly mushy, but believable. Well, please enjoy!!_


End file.
